State-of-the-art fighting art training equipment typically does not simulate the free movement of the athlete/fighter. For instance, BOB is training equipment currently available in the market. BOB is a kicking dummy very similar to a punching bag with the disadvantage being that it is stationary and does not have the capability to move around like a real person/combatant/opponent would. It does not help the athlete gain a sense of distance, timing, sharpen reflexes, and refine movements.